


What Do We Do Now?

by 007black



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/007black/pseuds/007black
Summary: Alec finally kisses Magnus.





	What Do We Do Now?

Magnus had leaned in first and Alec, not wanting to give the man the wrong idea leaned in the rest of the way. 

The kiss was greater than ever imagined. It was hot like fire, but it didn’t hurt it felt like completing a mission with no casualties, it felt like getting your first rune, going through a portal for the first time. Alec never wanted it to end. Ever. So, he breathed in through his nose, and continued kissing. Eventually Magnus’ lips became stationary and he felt the cold wind on his lips. 

“Alexander, this wasn’t your first kiss was it?” The voice was so deep, and Alec felt he could fall asleep by just listening to it. 

He opened his mouth to lie, when he looked in Magnus’ eyes he felt compelled to tell the truth. “It was.” 

“Mm, with such pretty eyes like yours, that is unexpected.” Magnus leaned back in. “And now you have a second. Whiskey?” Magnus swaggered back into his apartment towards the liquor cabinet leaving Alec breathless on the balcony.


End file.
